


A Date With Destiny

by ambivalent_vermillion



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/M, LIKE THIS REALLY IS JUST A SHITPOST, he wants to give me kudos so, i dont know why im posting it but, i wrote this for my friend in like 4 minutes and i cant stop laughng, please forgive me queen kamukura, who am i to deny, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalent_vermillion/pseuds/ambivalent_vermillion
Summary: a very serious (female) reader x kamukura fanfic. you're welcome!





	A Date With Destiny

Y/N was starting to get nervous... She spent the whole day shopping to prepare herself for the date with the one and only Izuru Kamukura, her beloved boyfriend and the light of her life. She was wearing a purple miniskirt, a black lacy top decorated with ribbons, and an expensive emerald necklace with a black choker on top of it! She also wore long sexy stockings, gloves, and golden stiletto boots matching her outfit perfectly. She had spent over three hours perfecting her makeup: winged eyeliner and limited edition pink mascara that brought out her gorgeous sapphire orbs. Her hair was loose, because that was the way (aha aha) Izuru liked it (aha aha). She glanced at her boyfriend expectantly. Ah... it was going to be the best night of her life! "How do I look?" Y/N asked.   
"You look boring" Izuru replied and left.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> please blame my friend for enabling me


End file.
